The Sunday Chronicle: Ross Holds a Rally in Small Town Farrulli
Faithful Falleen Distributist Party Leader Bob Ross has taken to the countryside of Farrulli, in the small town of Wolcott, departing from the usual visits to major and capital cities that many politicians, and Ross himself in the past have done. Ross stated that, after some soul-searching, he had concluded that the FFDP needed to return to its roots, and its core message, to campaign for what he dubs "Middle Falleentium". Originally posted by Ross: Good afternoon, my fellow Falleens! I must say, this is one beautiful day, and I can see the crops are coming up nicely. I am reminded very much of my family's farm outside of Zarantin, that I tilled with my father up until I was able to go to school, and get my education. I had the benefit of my family's nest egg. But so many of you have not been given this blessing from God. After some soul-searching, I have concluded that my rallies will no longer be held in the cities of bigwigs, in the places where everyone focuses. I recognize the plight of the urban working class, I recognize the concerns of urban businessmen, but my first priority is to you, the backbone of our movement to take Falleentium back! You, the farmers! You, the small business owners. You have long been under the boot of the man, who I must say probably votes for UKIP or CCU *he chuckles*. You have not had the benefit of the watchful gaze of Unions, or a means of collectively representing yourselves. That ends today. So let me shut up with the rhetoric and get on with what I'm promising. I'm promising subsidies to family owned farms, a land value tax as a replacement of the property tax, and a representation of good, moral, sensible values in the National Government. With subsidies, we will encourage and preserve family owned farms in the wake of corporate entities which have grown over the years, encroaching with industrial values on what is more than a job, it's a lifestyle choice. The land value tax will, instead of punishing folks, through taxation of undeveloped land, rather than land improvements, shall encourage corporate farms and other major conglomerates to sell their land, thus allowing more Falleens access to more land, so that more people may live by the fruits of their own labor, and their own enterprise. Furthermore, homeowners shall no longer be penalized for maintaining and improving their property by being taxed according to the value of land improvements and development. The land value tax has been hailed by economists as a means of encouraging wealth equality, and the circulation of money. Never again will lobbyists and bureaucrats be the dictators of your values and your fate. With the FFDP in this government, your views, your concerns, and your thoughts shall be shared on a national level. If you put my name in the ballot come voting time, you won't be voting for me, you'll be voting for yourselves. When I look at this small community of Wolcott, I see your land, and I see my land. We are united in a common struggle, in a Great Patriotic War, against the establishment, which has long gone unhindered and ruled without question. Today, we will take this Country back, and I hope you all will join me. God bless you all, and God bless Falleentium! Category:The Imperial Constitution